


Say goodbye to my heart tonight

by Anarco_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, POV Isaac, Portuguese, sooo many feels
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarco_Girl/pseuds/Anarco_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Então Scott é seu. Isaac é um substituto e sabe disso, mas é melhor do que nada. Eles jogam vídeo games e assistem programas ridículos na televisão e comem junk food e falam sobre nada e tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say goodbye to my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Os erros são meus e se tiver algum pode me falar. Beijos.

**Well i know that you know**

**That you're the only thing that i can stand**

**(90-Mile Water Wall – The National)**

**.x.**

Ás vezes, Isaac se sente invencível na lua cheia. É como uma inundação, como um incêndio, como eletricidade correndo em suas veias. E tudo o que Isaac pode fazer e se agarrar nos pequenos vestígios da sua humanidade. Parece mais fácil, embora, sucumbir e se deixar perder em sua parte mais primitiva. Seu lobo está sempre ali, escondido naquela parte escura de sua mente, esperando o momento certo, esperando a lua cheia no céu. Isaac tem mais controle agora, mas às vezes é difícil... _Diferencia_ r. Ele está na beira de um abismo. Um passo para trás, ele é humano. Um passo para frente e ele é o lobo.

Talvez um dia não vá haver mais diferença.

**.x.**

Isaac sente seu controle sobre o lobo deslizar lentamente quando Scott se aproxima. Mas Isaac sabe o que fazer. _Abaixar a cabeça. Fazer um comentário sarcástico. Dar um passo para trás._

Quando olha para cima novamente, Scott já havia ido.

**.x.**

Antes de seu pai se tornar um monstro (sem garras, mas com punhos prontos para machucar) Isaac era popular. Parece tempos distantes agora (dois, três anos) e tão mais fáceis. É quase irônico, Isaac pensa, que antes Scott não era nada e agora ele é tudo que o garoto nunca pensou que seria. Scott é popular, capitão do time de lacrosse, um herói e _ele é tudo para mim (_ e de Allison também) _._

Mas o que Isaac era antes não importa mais. Agora ele é melhor, ele é mais forte e vai para boates que ele não deveria entrar. Lá, a mãos em todas as partes de seu corpo, música alta demais e sempre inebriante.  

Ás vezes, ele vai para a casa de desconhecidos, pessoas que ele nunca vai lembrar o nome na manhã seguinte. Mas isso não importa. Nada importa. Aquelas pessoas o querem, mesmo que seja só pelo exterior. É suficiente.

**.x.**

Erica geme igual uma atriz pornô em filmes baratos.

Os dois não são mais nada do que sexo, Isaac e Erica não é igual a _Boyd e Erica._

**.x.**

Coisas acontecem. Lagartos gigantes, Allison virando uma vadia psicopata. Gerard. Uma matilha de alphas. Eles resolvem tudo, do jeito deles e de repente tudo parece estar certo, finalmente.   

Em alguns momentos, Isaac pensa que está morto.

Começa as férias de verão.

**.x.**

O passado é como tinta sendo derramada em papel branco e se espalhando lentamente e Isaac não gosta de pensar sobre isso.

O futuro traz um sentimento de alegria. Isaac gosta de sua matilha, aprendeu a gostar deles e Isaac está disposto para aprender mais.

Quando o verão chega, Isaac fica animado e otimista, porque tudo é novo e diferente e talvez melhor.

**.x.**

Scott passa mais tempo com Isaac. Isso deixa o garoto confuso e no começo Isaac só pensou que era pela pura conveniência, já que agora eles faziam parte da mesma matilha (já que Scott percebeu que ele nunca seria mais forte sozinho).

Mas Isaac é só um pobre substituto para a ausência de Stiles. O mesmo que passa horas demais no apartamento de Derek _pesquisando._ Mas Isaac sabe o que isso significa, sempre nota o jeito que o coração de Stiles parece saltar do peito quando o alpha está por perto ou como Derek olha para Stiles.

Então Scott é seu. Isaac é um substituto e sabe disso, mas é melhor do que nada. Eles jogam vídeo games e assistem programas ridículos na televisão e comem junk food e falam sobre nada e tudo.

Isaac sabe que o lobo está inquieto. Estar com Scott, estar na presença dele é quase uma tortura e Isaac sempre está com o controle na ponta de uma faca. Seu lobo lamenta e uiva e tenta se libertar de sua mente e controlar seu corpo, desesperado para ser solto. Isaac quer deixar, quer deixa-lo livre. Quer dominar. De noite, Isaac se encolhe na cama, do mesmo jeito que se encolhia quando seu pai ainda estava vivo. Ele não chora, se recusa a chorar.

Isaac e Scott ficam bêbados na metade no verão. Para esse feito, leva quatro garrafas de vodca e três de Jack Daniels. Não acontece nada, para o desapontamento de Isaac. No fim da noite, Scott encosta a cabeça no ombro de Isaac e começa a chorar pelo relacionamento fracassado com Allison.

Isso atinge Isaac como uma bala de wolfsbane. Sente uma vontade imensa de gritar.

Isaac o conforta até o amanhecer e Scott acaba dormindo em seu colo. Depois, Isaac não chora, apenas observa a lua lentamente dando lugar ao Sol, em uma explosão de laranja e amarelo.

**.x.**

 Os dias passam e se transformam em semanas.  O verão está acabando, deslizando rapidamente para seu fim. A escola começa em quatro dias.

Stiles é que sugere uma festa de fim-de-verão.

Isaac fala que vai levar o álcool.

**.x.**

Todos ficam bêbados e quantidade de bebida para isso é imensa, e álcool acaba rápido demais.

Mas eles estão bêbados e é isso que é importante. Derek está encostado em um canto na parede, estoico e taciturno, como sempre. Talvez ele está apavorado com a ideia que a policia vai aparecer a qualquer momento, mesmo que Jackson tenha assegurado que seus pais não voltariam para a casa tão cedo e que naquela vizinhança, música alta e adolescente barulhentos já eram rotina. Mesmo assim, leva Stiles três cervejas e uma dose de vodca para fazer o alpha se soltar um pouco e ao menos esboçar um sorriso (e o beijo pra lá de quente).

Todo mundo está dançando agora, Stiles e Derek desaparecendo no andar de cima.

Alguém o puxa pela mão, para o meio da sala. Com algum esforço, Isaac reconhece Lydia e seu sorriso brilhante. Eles se beijam brevemente, as mãos de Isaac deslizando de sua cintura, para o quadril. Jackson está atrás da namorada no segundo seguinte e ele parece não se importar em compartilhar.

Isaac já viu esse filme antes. E ele não se importa em repeti-lo.

Lydia geme ao ser pressionada entre os dois garotos, remexendo os quadris levemente. Jackson observa Isaac, os olhos brilhando um azul elétrico  e talvez não tão bêbado assim. Isaac sente a cabeça girar e por milésimo de segundo pensa se aquilo está certo, o pensamento logo esquecido quando Lydia pressiona os seios contra seu peitoral e deixa a cabeça cair no ombro de Jackson. Os olhos dela parecem perfurar sua carne e Isaac sabe que isso é um desafio.

Por um momento, enquanto sua boca está ocupada em deixar pequenas mordidas no pescoço de Lydia, Isaac levanta os olhos e vê Scott.

Scott vai embora.

 

 


End file.
